thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Luis Weit
LUIS WEIT BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Luis Weit Age: 16 Starsign: Leo Gender: Male District: Nine Appearance: Short red hair, grey-blue eyes and very pale skin. He’s very tall, but thin. His lips are always cracking, so his lips usually look a bit shiny from the constant use of lip-balm. Additionally, when he’s lost in his thoughts, his eyes widen slightly and his jaw drops, making him look rather ghoul-like. Personality: To everyone around him, he’s a creepy kid that sits by himself at lunch, gazing into the distance. But, Luis isn’t a creep. He’s not staring at you. He’s just thinking. Luis is a deep-thinker. He easily can get lost in his thoughts, and sometimes even if you shake him while screaming into his ear, he’ll still be in a gaze. Other than that, he’s reserved and quiet, and would much rather have himself as company than other people. He’s also got social anxiety. He feels very awkward, being the tallest 16-year old in District 9, and people tease him for that, which turned into a fear of being embarrassed, so he’d rather avoid social situations. (For the interviews: He will NOT freeze up or statter.) Occupation: Tending the windmills Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: Black shirt with a pair of dark green pants. Wearing chocolate-brown shoes. What He Thinks Of The Games: He hates them. Interview Angle: Since he’ll most likely be nervous, he’ll try to get it over and done with, answering quickly as possible. Games Strategy: He’ll run away from the Bloodbath and hide. He’ll use nearby berries as food (but he’ll check if they’re poisonous or not, of course) and Luis would only attack someone if they’ve attacked him first. Strengths: Quite strong, looks very threatening, he can think of a great plan if he has enough time (and peace) Weaknesses: He’s vulnerable to attacks when lost in his thoughts, not very stealthy/sneaky, social anxiety Weapons: Mace, Scythe, Kunai Fears: Being embarrassed Token: A small container of lip-balm Alliance: Loner. If someone asked him to alliance, he’d say no Backstory Luis Weit was born in District Nine, into a lower-middle class family. His mother and father are both farmers. Luis has an older half-sister, Meredith, but he rarely sees her due to her having a family to tend to (she’s 29.) Ever since Luis was young, he never really liked playing outside. He was always either reading a book or lying on his bed and thinking, more the latter. His mind would work so fast all the time that he’d have troubles falling asleep. When Luis was enrolled in school, he felt very different. He’d rarely seen other kids, only his nieces and nephews. He was tall. Very tall. He’d awkwardly walk around the other kids, not wanting everyone to stare at him. Kids at school would call him names and try to push him over. Luis felt rather left-out, causing him to sit by himself at lunch, which he didn’t mind anyways. When Luis was able to work, he started off as a harvester. But, he was really bad at it, so instead he got employed into tending the windmills. He’d clean them, especially the very high-up parts. He’d also sometimes have to manually spin the mills too. Luis’ social anxiety isn’t like freak-out-scream. He won’t try to make himself look even more weird. If he feels awkward in a social situation, he’ll try to get it over and done with as quick as possible. Relationships Mother, Father, Meredith (Older Half-Sister), Nephews, Nieces Etymology The name Luis was chosen randomly, but Weit is just a misspelling of wheat, a type of grain. Trivia Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:16 year olds Category:District 9